Dance dance revolution
by MyFictionLifearts
Summary: Remember Dance Dance Revolution? Well, here's to how dancing lights up Sasuke's world!...Just kidding. It lights up Sasuke's perverted inner soul. Sasunaru. AU. (Sequel is up: after school activity)


**...I know I should be updating _the best friend and the foolish little brother_, but you know how you got ideas from too much pressure? Yeah. So instead of studying, I decide to write a one shot instead.**

**Summary: Remember Dance Dance Revolution? Well, here's to how dancing lights up Sasuke's world!...Just kidding. It lights up Sasuke's perverted inner soul. Sasunaru. AU.**

**Disclaimer: Kishi owns this awesome & sad (HAVE YOU GUYS READ THE LATEST CHAPTERS? THEY'RE TEARING ME APART) manga/anime, but I own this worthless plot. I don't own Kuroko no basuke either. **

**Warnings: Swearing, dirty talk &...some lemon? Well, at least an attempt in writing one. This is my first time, so um, I appreciate it if you would give me a constructive criticism instead of flames. And yes, I do love to include Itachi everywhere, because come on, Itachi's awesome, isn't he?**

* * *

"…The only one who can beat me is me!" I exclaim enthusiastically, trying my best to match my moves with the instructions shown on the screen in front of me. I can't help but to grin proudly as I sneak glances from the corner of my eyes only to see that the usual arrogant brooding Sasuke is currently struggling to get the steps right. Finally, the one thing that I'm freaking better than the teme! "Ha, you suck at this, teme. Might as well give up now." I taunt some more, loving how his expression turns even more solemn than earlier and how his eyes are filled with the determination to win this round.

"Shut up, dobe." He hisses in return, the solemness on his face turns into a frightening glower. If I'm not used to his death glare by now, I would probably cower in fear and pee in my pants. Shame being with him for years has made me immune to all of his threatening glares. When the song ends and Sasuke receives the 'you lose' caption on the screen, he immediately curses and relieves his anger on the innocent mat that he'd been stepping on for minutes. "Fucking stupid game!"

"A-Ah," I grin from ear to ear, putting on a mocking expression when the Uchiha turns to look at me. "Told ya, the only one who can beat me in this game is me."

From the obvious twitch in Sasuke's eyes, I can already guess what annoys him – it's the fact that I keep on using the same phrase for at least once a day. Well, blame the teme. It is his fault in the first place, forcing me to sit down on his living room's couch, watching this basketball anime – called as Kuroko something – with his family last two weeks. Ever since I came across that quote, I've been using it every day. It's to annoy Sasuke, actually, because according to him, only Uchihas can beat another Uchiha, but somehow it seems fit to use it in this kind of situation.

"Who plays this stupid game anyway?"

I chuckle in return, stretching my arms upwards and realize how Sasuke's eyes seem to linger on the exposed skin on my stomach. Still, I decide to ignore it, because really, there's no way I want to provoke Sasuke into being a pervert. Not when we are currently in Sasuke's house with Sasuke's parents upstairs in their room. "You did, remember? Just a while ago?"

"_Dobe_." Sasuke groans, using that 'don't-mess-with-me-dobe' tone.

I'm pretty sure that I have this mischievous glint in my eyes, for Sasuke starts to unconsciously narrowing his eyes a little. He's probably thinking that I'm planning something crazy or stupid. "It's okay, S'uke," I assure him, though my cheeky grin might say otherwise. I then press the start button on the controller, changing the game setting to one player. "Just cool yourself and _watch me dance_."

When I said to watch me dance, I honestly mean it. I mean to humiliate him, for being better at everything but dancing. I didn't mean for Sasuke to literally stare at me with those black, bottomless eyes of his' without even blinking. I didn't mean for him to stare _only_ at my ass. "Teme!" I huff; my eyes are still glued to the screen and dance accordingly and even though I'm not watching him, I can feel his eyes fixed on my ass instead of really watching me dancing. I mean, really, how could you not feel his intense stare?

"What?" he replies as he slowly moves towards my back. Uh huh. I can already sense his pervertness coming, and I'm quite certain that is not even a word, but whatever, Sasuke's being a pervert is more of an issue than my lacking of vocabulary.

"Gah, you're making me nervous! Don't do anything weird, I'm warning you. Your parents are home, teme, so don't you dare try anything at all. " I say between breaths, still concentrating on the game.

I jump, startle when Sasuke shamelessly squeezes both of my butt cheeks and thoroughly kneading them. "Don't stop!" He warns just as I'm about to stop dancing and turn to face him to give him a piece of my mind. "After all…" he pauses, moving even closer and whispers into my ear. "The only one who can beat you in this game is you, right?"

"Fucker!" I groan out loud over the loud music, already sensing his smirk upon noticing my desire not to give in to his teasing. I guess that is pretty much my weak point – to accept a challenge and never back down. From the way Sasuke said those words, he must has one crazy thought going through his mind now – to see how far I can still dance while he's doing dirty things to me. "Don't you dare, Sasuke. Don't you freaking dare."

"Try me." He murmurs lowly before licking the shell of my ear while his hands that were on my cheeks are now on my waist, his fingers are digging in around the edges of my boxers, not quite touching the inside yet. Maybe wearing Sasuke's boxer in his own house is a mistake after all? I bite my bottom lip when Sasuke sucks my earlobe and at the same time, his hands are finally cupping my half-erect cock through the boxer, stroking it to fully harden. He then lowers my boxer, enough to free my erection from its confinement and he starts to stroke it from the base to the tip slowly, enjoying the way I jerk my hips upwards in order to gain more friction. When I begin to stop dancing all together, he stops what he's doing and moves a few steps backwards. "Why, Naru, give up already?" this time, it's Sasuke's turn to taunt me with those arrogant tone of his'.

"Bastard." I huff once again, turning around and instantly engage him in a heated kiss. "You can't leave me horny like this."

He smiles that rare and amazing smile, pecking my lips before grabbing my waist and pulls me forward, causing our crotches to grind against one another – my naked erection against his clothed one and fuck, the friction is just so damn amazing that I just wish for him to push me down on the floor this instant and just take me right now. "Isn't that why I'm trying to get you hot over here?"

"Bed. Now." I demand as I begin to kiss him once again, our tongues are dancing, sliding against one another in an attempt to win a war of dominance and when Sasuke starts to suck on my tongue, my knees are turning weak that I have to clutch onto his shirt in order to stable myself. He's a good kisser, damn it. "Sasuke!" I will never admit this, not even if this is recorded in a video, but I whine when Sasuke pulls back from kissing me, and instead just tracing his thumb against my red and swollen lips. Does he even realize the effect he has on me?

Sasuke smirks in satisfaction as he lifts me, urging me to wrap my legs around his waist. I expect for him to run upstairs and lock his door and just make love to me like he always does, but what he does in return cause me to throw my head back in pleasure. I gasp out loud when he licks my throat, nibbling on my chin for few seconds before moving to nip at the junction between my neck and shoulder. He scrapes his teeth on the throbbing pulse, initiating another loud moan from me and then licking the pain in a silent apology. "Where do you want me to fuck you, Naru?" the breathless and husky voice of Sasuke manages to turn me on even more, if my exposed growing bulge is of any indication. "On this stupid dancing mat?" Sasuke asks, earning a whimper from me when he thrust his hips forward and rolling it, just to make me succumb under his spell and be a trembling mess of pleasure. "In the toilet? Or would you prefer if I pound your ass hard on the kitchen's table instead? Or…hmm…what about Itachi's room? Ha, I bet you like that, won't you? Fucking you in Itachi's room, coating his bed sheet with your cum, grabbing tight on his pillow as you try to muffle your loud voice, mmhm, I like that idea."

"S-Screw you!" I try to sound as if I'm disgusted by that idea, but my voice seems to betray my own thought. Who could resist when Sasuke's talking dirty? It's a turn on, a second guilty pleasure for me beside than the angry sex we usually have after our fights.

Sasuke chuckles as he finally starts to move up the stairs, pulling my boxer all the way down, leaving me naked from waist down. "Itachi's room then."

Upon arriving in Itachi's room, Sasuke slams the door close and shoves me against the door, desperately kissing me while his hands tug at the hem of my shirt, lifting it up and tosses it somewhere on the floor. I moan wantonly as soon as he latches his lips on one of my nipples, licking and sucking it until erects whereas his other hand flicking and pinching the other nipple. My hands move of their own accords, entangling my fingers into Sasuke's soft and silky black hair and pull him to kiss me once again. Instead of kissing me like how I want him to, he decides to drag me towards the king size bed and throws me onto the bed, instantly hovering over me all in a matter of seconds. I laugh as I caress his cheeks lovingly. "Impatient, aren't you?"

Sasuke's answer is to push his hard on onto mine, causing me to jerk upwards to feel the same pleasure once again. "Clothes off." I mutter, watching in fascination how Sasuke lifts his shirt and chucks it to the ground, but leaving his pants on. I smile when Sasuke just raises an eyebrow; a silent request is said without really needed to be said. Without further ado, I push him down on the bed, crawling to him so that my face is on the same level as his cock. I pull his pants down until the knees, staring at how hard and swollen it is, just waiting for me to give it a release it needs.

"Dobe, stop acting like a virgin and just suck me now."

"Bastard!"

"Mmhm, that's right," Sasuke says, instigating a confuse reaction from me since I haven't even touch his length, let alone pleasuring him. "Suck me like a little cocksuck – "

"Say the word and I'll bite you when I suck on you, teme. _Try me_." I growl, challenging him to finish his sentence. It's not I don't like it when he's talking dirty, like I said, it is a turn on after all, Sasuke just knows the right words to say, but being called as a cocksucker when I'm about to suck on his cock? Ironic, doesn't it?

He laughs in return; entangling his fingers into my hair and slowly drags me to get the show going. "Love you, Naruto."

I roll my eyes but decide not to stale for time any longer. Almost immediately, I grab at the base of his shaft and licking it to the tip, all the while staring at Sasuke. He uses his arm to cover a part of his face, but I can clearly see how hard he tries to not let out a moan at all. _Nope, not this time, S'uke,_ I thought as I suck on his head, causing him to buck his hips and a strangle sound of my name emerges from his lips. Yeap, this is better, I really like the way he says my name.

Sasuke's grip on my hair begins to tighten, but that doesn't even matter, as the moment I tongue his slit, he lets out a loud moan. I start to lick and swirl my tongue around the throbbing veins, sucking as well as showering light kisses on certain part of his shaft, enjoying how he struggles not to give into the pleasure. Sasuke wouldn't admit it, but I know I'm doing a really good job in giving him a blowjob, if the way he almost cums is enough evidence.

The key word is almost. As soon as I start to suck on his balls, Sasuke suddenly grabs my hair and flips us so that this time I'm at the bottom. I bite my bottom lip in order to prevent myself from moaning upon seeing how his ebony eyes are glazed with lust, how fluster his cheeks are, how his hair stuck to his face due to sweats that are running down from his face to his neck, and most importantly, everything about Uchiha Sasuke right now screams sexy.

Sasuke kisses me once again, this time more passionately. I don't know how long we just lay there in the bed, just having a heated make out session, what with him sliding his tongue against mine and sucking it and just taking control of everything, but when breathing becomes a necessity, he pulls back, earning a whimper from me. "Fuck," Sasuke curses, leaning down and rests his forehead against mine. "Do you know how you look right now, Naruto?" he begins, his voice is thick with obvious lust. He traces my lips with his tongue before sucking on my bottom lips. "Your lips, fuck, even though they are already red and swollen, and hell, there are even some pre-cum stains there! But still, they look like they are begging to be kissed again and again. And your eyes, Naru, do you know how blue they usually are? Now they are darker with lust. You look really, really fuckable right now."

"And I'm so sorry to intrude, but as far as I'm concerned, are you guys trying to fuck in my room?" an involuntarily jolt goes through my spine as soon as I hear the familiar cold and dreary voice coming from the front. And from looking at how pale Sasuke's face has gone, I'm pretty sure I'm not hallucinating at all. "Well?" he demands for an answer when both of us seem lost for words.

"Itachi!" this time, a woman's voice. "You promised not to say a word!"

"Mother, they are about to have sex in my room, and here you are, bringing a video cam and happily recording them?"

I look at Sasuke who is still frozen and still on top of me with his hands down on my now softening cock – apparently, he's too speechless to even notice where his hands are currently resting – before I softly push him aside, and instantly cover both of us with Itachi's blanket. "Um, hi?" I say awkwardly, hoping that those two would just go away and give us some time to get dressed.

Uchiha Itachi is leaning against the back of the door, while Uchiha Mikoto is resting her hands on her hips, with an obvious video cam on one of her hands. She scowls at Itachi, obviously mad that her moment of recording us was interrupted. "I made a deal with Kushina, Itachi. Now that she's won, what are you gonna do about it?"

Itachi shakes his head, raising an eyebrow at us. He smirks when he notices that Sasuke has crawled himself under the blanket, too embarrassed to even say anything. "Well, you can always make a new bet with her."

Gah, I knew mum has something to do with this! Why oh why. While I'm glad that both our families accept us as who we are, it doesn't make any sense for our mothers to make a bet about their sons' sex lives, does it?

"Um," I say once again, trying to attract their attention. "Mind, um…mind giving us some spa…..." I trail off when Itachi's eyes rest on me. He looks so scary that if I'm a kid, I would probably give him my ice-cream and those sweets that I have on me.

"One minute. More than a minute and I'll make sure the two of you will never live to see tomorrow." He warns, before he drags Mikoto out of the room, nodding and pretending to listen to her complaints about losing the bet for the third time now.

Once they leave, I let out a relief sigh before bursting into laughter. I peek under the blanket, grinning from ear to ear when Sasuke still covers his face with his hands. "I'm so screwed." He mutters under his breath. "Itachi is not going to let me live it down. I'm so fucking screwed. Fucking fuck!"

I chuckle in return, poking his cheeks in a teasing manner. "That's why I said, just watch me dance, but nooo, you just gotta be a pervert, teme. It's your own fault, really."

He glares at me for a few seconds, before that glare turns into a mischievous face. "Sure, _Na-ru-to_. Just you wait. We should just see what's going to happen in school, shouldn't we?"

"E-EH? You – you wouldn't, right? Sasuke?" Sasuke just smirks as he moves to pick up his clothes. "Sasuke? You're serious?"

"Just wait and see for yourself, dobe."

"Teme!"

* * *

**...Yeah. I agree, I don't like this either. Something's wrong. Arghhhh. Oh well. Maybe I'll try editing it some day. Guess I still need lots of practice regarding lemon scenes, huh? _**


End file.
